PILLY
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: un chico rubio enamorado de una de sus buenas amigas ese dia le pedira que sea su novia


veEstaban dos chicas reunidas relajadas hablando tranquilas sin que nadie las molestaran una de ellas era pili tenia un remera verde militar claro que deja ver el ombligo, chaqueta verde militar, pantalones ajustados del mismo color, botas negras, un guante de cuero negro en la mano izquierda y una lanzadora verde y marró la otra chica era Tatiana un short corto color negro , un cinturón blanco ,guantes con lanzadoras azules con líneas rojas, una blusa pegada de color rojo fuerte ,botas negras miraban como las babosas jugaban por la pradera en eso escuchan una meca-bestia en eso se llevo todo a su paso

Bily: que tal chicas que hacen en este lugar –las chicas solo lo miraron molestas

Pili: que te parece descansar lejos de ti ya que siempre arruinas algo- grito enojada

Tati: saben algo yo mejo me voy y los dejo solos –salio corriendo a su meca-pantera, pili solo la vio irse en eso volvió a ver al chico asustado nervioso no sabia que podía hacerle ella

Pili: tendras que arreglar todo esto solo –le señalo el desorden que dejo-y no quiero que te pongas a quejarte me oiste –estaba molesta donde estaba tenia que aparecer ese tonto haciendo que los demás se fueran

Bily: muy bien lo arreglare todo –unos minutos depues o mas bien 1 hora duro el chico arreglando su "pequeño" desorden después de eso el invito a su enojada amiga a tomar una malteada para que se tranquilizara

**EN EL CAMINO**

Todo estaba muy callado ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra,no se miraban nada solo andaban juntos ya se estaban aburriendo de eso asi que el chico decidió romper el momento incomodo en eso escucharon un grito detrás de ellos y era Tatiana corriendo detrás de ella venia un sabueso de babosas

Tati: AYUDAAAAA!-grito asustada el chico solo se enojo un poco le quería decir a pilar que fuera su novia pero lo interrumpió la chica pili lo miro confundida pero le dio igual en eso lanzo una aracnired amarrando al can su amiga le agradeció pero noto al chico raro-estas bien

Bily: claro que estoy bien porque no vienes con nosotros al centro comercial espera llamo a alguien

CONVERSACION DE BILY

El chico empezó a llamar a un chico que le ayudaría con la tarea pero también se podría ir por otro lado pero no perdería nada intentándolo ,Bily llamo a un viejo a mi el caballero para que lo ayudara a conseguir a pilar

Caballero: hola amigo –saludo cortes como siempre (aaahhh )

Bily: podrías venir al centro comercial necesito un favor ve al puesto de malteas, Ambos chisco se despidieron el caballero salió corriendo al puesto pues ya estaba en el lugar solo tenia que esperar a que llegara bily

FINAL DE LA CONVERSACION

Las dos chicas seguían hablando relajadas sobre los chicos y sus amigas en eso el chico aparece todo tranquilo subiéndose a su meca-bestia pilar y Tatiana se miraron confundidas

Pili: mmmmm….mejor vamos otro día con tigo es que mi meca la tiene arreglando kord- miro triste a el chisco

Tati: porque no vas con el –su amiga la miro enojada mientras que ella se ponía nerviosa-solo vayan los 2 en esa meca –salió corriendo a coger su meca-bestia detrás de los arbustos, Ambos se montaron en la meca del chico un poco sonrojados en eso escucharon otra meca detrás de ellos –carrera-grito acelerando el chico iso lo mismo asustando a su acompañante

Después de un rato…

Ya habían parqueado las meca-bestias salieron caminando al lugar mirando las ofertas, la ropa,comida,de todo tenían en eso fueron asustados

Todos: AAHHHHH!-gritaron aterrados cayendo al suelo miraron hacia arriba y vieron que era el caballero

Bily: hola amigo porque no vas con Tatiana por las malteadas mientras yo me quedo a charlar con pili –le dio algo de oro oara que se fueran los dos y no lo interrumpiera

Caballero: esta bien ire con esta damisela

Tati: que yo ir con el ni loca y no soy ninguna damisela me entendiste –se cruzo de brazos caminado a otro lado para no mostrar su rubor

Pili: hay vamos solo ve y ya -le jalo el brazo llevándola con el caballero no tuvo más opción y se fue con el por las malteadas

CON BILY & PILI

Estaban un poco callados en eso el chico solo tenía solo una oportunidad ahora decirle lo que sentía hacia ella

Billy: mmm…pusff esto es algo difícil-tomo aire y dijo lo más rápido que puedo evitando sonrojarse-tuquisierasserminovia-la chica quedo paralizada le había entendido todo pero no sabia que decir asi que decidió que su cuerpo explicara lo que quería decir se le acerco lentamente hasta darle un tierno y larrrrrrrrgggggooooo beso el chico se había quedado sorprendido pero entendió el mensaje al rato se separaron muy sonrojados

Pili: si quiero ser tu novia-ambos se cogieron de las manos caminado al puesto de maltadas

TATIANA & EL CABALLERO

Estaban discutiendo el quería las malteadas de chocolate y ella quería de vainilla chip siguieron discutiendo hasta que el señor del puesto lo cerro el dueño por miedo

Tati: mira lo que haces asiste que el señor cerrara el puesto de malteadas –grito enojada

Caballero: lo lamento pero no fue mi culpa si no fue la tuya-se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado

Tati: arrrrr…tu …tu..tu…arrrrrr-estaba muy enojada para decirle algo

En eso aparecieron los novios riéndose sin parar de reírse de la pequeña discusión de sus amigos

**Bueno pilishane aquí tienes a si otra cosa**

**PILI Y BILLY NOVIOS SON SUS CORAZONES SE UNIRAN Y PARA SIEMPRE SE BESARAN **

**PREGUNTA: **

**TU VILLANO FAVORITO DE BAJOTERRA ES … EN MI OPINION ES SULFURO **

**UN ABRAZITO LOCO DE BABOSA ENIGMA**

**BYE BYE NYA NYA AUU AUU**


End file.
